tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Rumours
Thomas and the Rumours, spelt Thomas and the Rumors in American releases, is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Some children are upset that their playground has been closed, but before Thomas can tell the others, Percy butts in with news that Harold has been hired to show a special visitor around Sodor. A few days later, Gordon is going to collect his train when he sees Harold and goes down the wrong line and into a tunnel under repair. Thomas is worried that Gordon will be scrapped, but the Fat Controller laughs and says that Harold was hired so the man could find a new site for the playground from the air. The man declares that the sand cleared from the tunnel will be perfect for the playground. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Special Visitor * Bridget Hatt (not named) * Harold (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Callan * Tidmouth Sheds * Glennock * The School * The Windmill * Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby * Stepney's Branch Line * The Mountain Line * Sodor Hay Company Trivia * Stock footage from Trucks! is used. * This episode was adapted from the magazine story, Rumours and Speculation, by Andrew Brenner. However, BoCo and Daisy were replaced with Thomas and Henry for unknown reasons. * When Gordon puffs onto the wrong line, the music in the UK dub fades in later and fades out earlier than the US dub and other international versions. * The episode was released on the Spooks and Surprises VHS a day before it aired on TV. Goofs * At the start of the episode, the narrator states that "Thomas likes his branch line," though Thomas is shown passing the Tower Mill, which is not on his branch line. * When Thomas puffs into Tidmouth Sheds, the decals on one of the milk wagons beside him are incorrectly placed higher up. * When Percy first appears, he rushes in from a dead end. * When Percy is on the turntable, part of its fencing is snapped. * Studio equipment can be seen in the top-left corner in the close-up of Henry before he enters the tunnel. * When Thomas puffs out of Callan, a signal tilts slightly to one side. * When the children tell Thomas about the playground, one child looks happy. * The title card of the US version uses the UK spelling of rumours. * When Thomas passes the playground saying, "The children were right," there is a sign saying: "Playground closed until further notice," at the back of the playground. However, when Gordon passes the playground, the sign is gone. * Percy's roof is lifted during the evening scenes at Tidmouth Sheds. * Percy's eyes are wonky when Gordon replies about counting sheep. * The special visitor's small scale model is wearing a grey suit while the large scale model is wearing a yellow suit. * Henry's eyes are wonky when Harold leaves the sheds. Quotes * Henry: "The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt has chosen Harold because he thinks he's more important than me, well he's not! Harold can't fly through tunnels!" * Percy: "I know what he's doing! He's counting sheep!" In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandtheRumourstitlecard.png|UK title card File:ThomasandtheRumoursUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ThomasandtheRumoursSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:ThomasandtheRumoursJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandtheRumours1.png|Thomas File:ThomasandtheRumours2.png ThomasandtheRumours3.png ThomasandtheRumours4.png|Bridget Hatt ThomasandtheRumours5.png ThomasandtheRumours6.png ThomasandtheRumours7.png ThomasandtheRumours8.png ThomasandtheRumours9.png ThomasandtheRumours10.png ThomasandtheRumours11.png ThomasandtheRumours12.png ThomasandtheRumours13.png ThomasandtheRumours14.png|James, Henry and Thomas ThomasandtheRumours15.png|Percy ThomasandtheRumours16.png ThomasandtheRumours17.png|Gordon ThomasandtheRumours18.png ThomasandtheRumours19.png ThomasandtheRumours20.png|Henry ThomasandtheRumours21.png|James File:ThomasandtheRumours22.png File:ThomasandtheRumours23.png File:ThomasandtheRumours24.png File:ThomasandtheRumours25.png File:ThomasandtheRumours26.png File:ThomasandtheRumours27.png File:ThomasandtheRumours28.png File:ThomasandtheRumours29.png File:ThomasandtheRumours30.png File:ThomasandtheRumours31.png File:ThomasandtheRumours32.png File:ThomasandtheRumours33.png File:ThomasandtheRumours34.png File:ThomasandtheRumours35.png File:ThomasandtheRumours36.png File:ThomasandtheRumours37.png File:ThomasandtheRumours38.png File:ThomasandtheRumours39.png File:ThomasandtheRumours40.png File:ThomasandtheRumours41.png File:ThomasandtheRumours42.png File:ThomasandtheRumours43.png|Gordon's driver File:ThomasandtheRumours44.png File:ThomasandtheRumours45.png File:ThomasandtheRumours46.png File:ThomasandtheRumours47.png File:ThomasandtheRumours48.png File:ThomasandtheRumours49.png File:ThomasandtheRumours50.png File:ThomasandtheRumours51.png|Gordon's wheels File:ThomasandtheRumours52.png File:ThomasandtheRumours53.png File:ThomasandtheRumours54.png File:ThomasandtheRumours55.png File:ThomasandtheRumours56.png File:ThomasandtheRumours57.png File:ThomasandtheRumours58.png File:ThomasandtheRumours59.png File:ThomasandtheRumours60.png File:ThomasandtheRumours61.png File:ThomasandtheRumours62.png File:ThomasandtheRumours63.png File:ThomasandtheRumours64.png File:ThomasandtheRumours65.png File:ThomasandtheRumours66.png File:ThomasandtheRumours67.png File:ThomasandtheRumours68.png File:ThomasandtheRumours69.png File:ThomasandtheRumours70.png|Gordon, Duck, Henry and Thomas File:Trucks4.png|Stock footage File:It'sGreattobeanEngine2.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheRumoursDeletedScene.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheRumours22.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheRumours74.png File:ThomasandtheRumours72.png File:ThomasandtheRumours.png File:ThomasandtheRumours77.png File:ThomasandtheRumours79.png File:ThomasandtheRumours80.png File:ThomasandtheRumours71.png File:ThomasandtheRumours82.png File:ThomasandtheRumours81.png File:ThomasandtheRumours75.png File:ThomasandtheRumours20.jpg File:ThomasandtheRumours102.png File:ThomasandtheRumours78.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheRumours73.png File:ThomasandtheRumours76.png File:ThomasandtheRumours60.jpg Episode File:Thomas & The Rumours - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas & The Rumors - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video